spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mosquito
A"Bitten by a radioactive mosquito, Clyde Donovan became the superhuman disease vector known as: Mosquito. Now he sucks the blood out of crime and is generally really gross." - Mosquito's Character Bio Mosquito is the alter-ego of Clyde Donovan in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. Appearance and Personality Mosquito wears Clyde's normal outfit (a dark blue turtleneck, brown pants, black shoes, and a brown toque with dark red stripes) with various additions to make him look more like his namesake. A red vuvuzela is strapped over his nose to mimic a mosquito's mouthparts, and four wings (presumably cardboard) are taped to the back of his sweater. He also wears red gloves on his hands and a grey belt over his chest, with the latter featuring a small pouch and several packets of ketchup (simulating blood). While Mosquito may not be the most powerful member of Coon and Friends, he makes up for this with a knack for finding ways to help others. He tends to panic easily, causing him to suggest that Coon and Friends would never be able to beat the Freedom Pals' franchise at one point; later on, he has a full breakdown in Dr. Mephesto's laboratory (which Call Girl mocks him over). Mosquito takes his superhero persona incredibly seriously, constantly talking about drinking blood, spreading disease, and his "tube-like mouthparts" in a nasal voice with a pronounced buzz. This has drawn the ire of Super Craig, who often tells him to "dial it back" or that he's "trying way too hard." His greatest weakness is the girls working at Raisins; despite referring to them as "vile temptresses" when among his friends, he is notoriously bad at resisting their charms. By the time The New Kid joins Coon and Friends, it's well-established that Raisins is the first place to look for Mosquito aside from his own house. Abilities Mosquito is a "glass cannon" character, with high damage output and low health. His abilities allow him to hit multiple enemies at a time while healing himself and inflicting Gross Out on them, but they also tend to put him in range of extreme retaliation. He's at his best alongside allies that can shield him, draw enemy attention, or just get him out of the fray. * Pandemic Pestilence '- Ultimate ability. Summons a revolting bug horde over a large area, damaging and Grossing Out foes. * '''Bug Bite Barrage '- Inflict Lifesteal by feeding on a foe. Hits a horizontally adjacent foe three times. * 'Skeeter Swarm '- Damages foes and inflicts Gross Out while giving Mosquito Attack Up. Hits eight squares in a radius around him. * 'Zika Rush '- Applies Lifesteal via fly-by rush. Hits up to three enemies in a horizontal line. Quests Given * A Perky Predicament Quotes (IN-PROGRESS) Field/Story * "Ha HA! That's right! This kid is here to take back my father's credit card you buxom thieves!" * "NOT TRUE! I just wanted to leave!" * "No more head games! Give me the card of there's gonna be... trouble." * "New Kid, you're the best." (Completed A Perky Predicament) Battle * '''Turn start ** "I'm ready to suck ass and take names! Wait, that didn't come out right." ** "Going for blood, guys!" ** "Hmmm, who to infect?" ** "Buzzing into action!" ** "Good to go and so is my bug jar!" ** "Taking a blood sample, now!" ** "Mosquito, out for blood!" ** "Crime is a disease. I'm the cure." * Idle ** "My dad lets me play with the big rolling ladder in his store's stock room." ** "After my crime-fighting career is over, I'm going to open a car dealership." ** "Has anyone seen standing water nearby? I got the breedin' urge." ** "Does anybody want my lemon bar recipe?" * Using Bug Bite Barrage ** "Fresh blood!" ** "Bug Bite!" ** "Satisfying!" * After using Bug Bite Barrage ** "Blood type AB positive! Jackpot!" ** "Blood type A, you must be a fucking know-it-all." * Using Zika Rush ** "Zika Rush!" ** "Dine and Dash!" * Using lifesteal attack when at full health ** "I swear, my thorax will burst if I take one more sip." ** "Always happy to lend my unique talents to the cause!" * Ultimate ready ** "Prepare to be swarmed!" * Ally attacking ** "My tube-like mouth parts are agape in amazement!" ** "I'll drink to that!" * Ally using knockback attack ** "Knocked them into the bleachers!" * After Toolshed using Spiral Power ** "Sweet! Anything in that belt that might sharpen the old proboscis?" * After Toolshed using Drillslinger ** "Oh, how I appreciate a good puncture wound." ** "Unleash Phillips-head hell!" * Wonder Tweek using Supreme Lightning ** "Careful, Wonder Tweek. You're like a human bug zapper." * Enemy defeated ** "I call dibs on seconds!" ** "You gonna finish that?" * Attacked ** "What do you have against mosquitoes?" * Charmed by Raisins Girls ** "Seriously, you guys, the wings are really good!" ** "Leave the love of my life alone, guys!" ** "Go find your own soulmates!" * Ally Attack Up ** "Make the best of that buzz, buddy!" * Victory ** "We won! Lemon bars for everybody!" ** "You lose, villains!" * Versus Clyde the Warrior ** "I'll take you on, me!" * Dialogue ** With Call Girl, after using Bug Bite Barrage *** Call Girl: "Clyde's keeping it real. Real yucky." *** Mosquito: "Thanks, Call Girl!" ** With Human Kite, after using Bug Bite Barrage *** Human Kite: Are you sure that was really necessary, Mosquito? Mosquito: "Oh, it was necessary. And delicious." ** With Super Craig, after Super Craig attacking *** Mosquito: "Your blows make the blood pool nicely under their skin. Perfect for drinking!" *** Super Craig: "Dude, you are trying way too hard."/"Dude, dial it back." ** With Super Craig and Wonder Tweek, Wonder Tweek first turn start, Civil War *** Wonder Tweek: "I am Wonder Tweek, Champion of Justice!" *** Super Craig: "What? That's gay." *** Wonder Tweek: "You're gay." *** Mosquito: "Wait... I'm confused." * Unsorted ** "Gimme a sec to drain these guys...oh, that came out wrong. I'm sorry." ** "Excellent stare tactics, Human Kite!" ** "Not gonna cry. Not gonna cry." ** "Yes." Gallery Trivia * Mosquito seems to be a reference to Spider-Man, being a superhero who gained his powers and design theme by being bitten by a radioactive arthropod. He also shares Spider-Man's predominantly red-and-blue color scheme (with more blue over red, compared to Spider-Man's red over blue), and his ketchup packets could be seen as a parody of the web cartridges used by some incarnations of the character. * Mosquito's weakness to Raisins Girls is worked into the two story battles against them in Raisins; both battles have Mosquito as a mandatory partner, and both begin with him getting Charmed by Mercedes. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coon and Friends